As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a fin field effect transistor (FinFET). FinFET devices are a type of multi-gate structure that include semiconductor fins and in which channel and source/drain regions of semiconductor transistor devices are formed. A gate is formed over and along the sides of the fin structure (e.g., wrapping) utilizing the increased surface area of the channel and source/drain regions to produce fast, reliable and well-controlled semiconductor transistor devices.